Mouserka Souris
}} - style="color:black; background:#white" width="150px" "Magic" Touch align="left" } - style="color:black; background:#white" width="150px" Storybook Romance Status align="left" } - style="color:black; background:#white" width="150px" "Oh Curses!" Moment align="left" } - style="color:black; background:#white" width="150px" Favorite Subject align="left" } - style="color:black; background:#white" width="150px" Least Favorite Subject align="left" } - style="color:black; background:#white" width="150px" Best Friends Forever After align="left" } |} Mouserka Souris is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is on the Rebel side because of her fear of death, because on the battlefield, there's always a chance you'll die. As one of the next mice in The Nutcracker, she will have to fight against her best friend too. I mean, though, war isn't fun. Character Personality Mouserka is 15. The thing is, she's more mature than her roommate Gabrielle Fortier. Mouserka is down-to-earth and constantly attempting to keep her friends out of trouble. She isn't a party person and would rather read or cook. Even now she still retains her necrophobia and cowardice. She fears death, and from watching one too many horror movies elevators, heights, and corpses. And she accidentally watched one at 7. (She was not prepared.) Mouserka is very weak in combat but earns decent schoolgrades and is wise with setting up a plan and making sure everyone follows it. She makes schedules and to do lists daily, as well as checking the book "101 Ways to Cook Cheese" often. Interests/Hobbies She has not been fully trained with handling weapons and is more like a medic or a cheese thief. She's currently trying to learn how to make origami and gymnastics. View on Destiny Mouserka is afraid of death. She's unsure if she'll be on the field or dragging bodies out (both are equally bad to her) and if on the field of battle, she'd be dead/faint/scream like a coward gg in a few seconds. Appearance What do they look like The Nutcracker https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Nutcracker History By the time Mouserka is concieved, her dad's battle wound is nearly healed. The Mouse Empire and the Plum Kingdom (more known as the Land of Sweets) have forced a pact, but still have the fairytale-based wars. Mouserka has been trained in ballet and war since the moment she was old enough. The very thought of war, however, can be like a jumpy, easily-frightened person's reaction to a bolt of lightning- shocking and frightening. She just wants to live a normal life, really. Relationships Family *Her parents are mice from The Nutcracker, both alive and well. Her dad has a stab injury, which he has since recovered from. *She is an only child. *Her grandparents is alive, and she usually visits them a few days a year. *The family is a bit more carefree than others, so Mouserka was pretty much given permission to rebel or side with the royals. Friends *first friend Pet upupu- //kicked Romance who should i ship them with?? Enemies Who would I pay good money to see them fight? Outfits Class Schedule Timeline *9/5/15 - makes a character page and immediately regrets it like 2 hours in to making this Trivia *The family often gives each other cheese-related presents at Christmas, birthdays, and other gift-ish holidays. *She works part-time as a server at Ruby/Silver Shoe Tuesday (Ruby Tuesday). Quotes *stuff they say Gallery Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:The Nutcracker Category:EnoshimaChan Category:Characters